


Post-Script From The Other Side

by booknerdguru



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Multi, canonical deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdguru/pseuds/booknerdguru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts from the Other Side - a small post-script from Phillip Hamilton's point of view covering the end of the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Script From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyriangalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyriangalley/gifts), [kikibug13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/gifts), [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/gifts).



**1801**

"You look just like him." Phillip blinked as he stood before the gates and there was a man there waiting just on the outside of the famous pearly gates.

"I beg your pardon, Sir?"

"Your father, you look just like him. You're Alexander Hamilton's son, are you not?"

Philip nodded, "Philip Hamilton, at your service, sir."

"Your father served under me in the war, will you come this way? There is someone you should meet before you decide to pass through to Elysium."

"He served under you...General Washington? Or I apologize Mr. President, sir."

"George, dear lad, there are no ranks here among the blessed dead."

"Someone I should meet, sir? I appreciate the greeting here, is that something that happens frequently on this side?"

"Only by choice, lad. You can choose to come greet who you would or pass beyond all knowing and enter the Great Wide Beyond."

Phillip nodded, following the General through to a small house built up against part of one of the shining walls. 'Who is it that we're going to see, then sir?"

Washington called out, "Ho the house, Laurens, are you within?"

"A moment!" a reply came back and then a man appeared in the doorway to the house and he saw the smile on his face fade as the other man caught sight of them. "Sir? Who is this?"

"Alexander's son, Philip, John." Washington turned towards Philip. "This is John Laurens, formerly a Lt. Colonel and good friend of your father's."

Phillip reached out a hand toward Laurens. "It's an honor, sir. I have heard of you." Not from his father, but from others. His father did not often talk about what he lost in the war, but Phillip could remember there were days that his father simply could not function much and he'd been told by his mother that those were the anniversaries of the days that Father had lost people.

"You will have heard this before, but you resemble your father much. It's an honor to meet you as well. Would you like to come in?"

Phillip nodded and entered the house, Washington behind him.  
**  
"Laurens has been here for a while hasn't he? Why hasn't he decided to move on?" Phillip asked Washington when Laurens had disappeared off to get them some food.

"He hasn't said, but I believe he's waiting for your father." Washington said with a small smile.

Philip nodded a moment, "Who are you waiting on, sir? If that's not impertinent to ask?"

"This is the afterlife, lad, death itself is impertinent. I'm waiting on my Martha, to escort her into the gates and into the Great Wide Beyond." Washington said with a wistful look on his face. "I promised she would not be unescorted when she arrived to meet the Lord."

Phillip nodded and then straightened up, "Does everyone have family waiting for them?"

"Some do, and some do not, it depends on the person and their loved ones as I have found." Laurens said as he walked back in. "Your aunt was here for a short time."

"Aunt Peggy?" Phillip looked hopeful for a moment, "but, sir, you said she _was here_?"

"She was reunited with two of her children here and they walked through the gates to the Great Beyond shortly after she arrived." Laurens stated with a small smile on his face. "Hand in hand with each of the small ones."

Phillip nodded, a small lump in his throat at that. "I am glad for her."

Laurens nodded, "You are welcome here for as long as you care to stay. I teach a class sometimes with some of the rest of the soldiers that have found themselves here. Simple things really, I think we'll try a choral piece next."

**  
**1802**  
It was Phillip who had spotted her first and sent someone running for the General as he gallantly bowed to her, "Mrs. Washington, might I be the first to welcome you."

Martha tilted her head at him for a moment, "You're the Hamilton boy that died last year are you not?"

"Phillip, ma'am. And yes."

She nodded and there was a peculiar look on her face that Phillip couldn't quite read. "Your family still misses you deeply. They retired to a house uptown, the last I had heard."

"Thank you, ma'am." There wasn't anything else he could say to her, given that it was at that moment that the General himself had appeared, Laurens and a few of the other soldiers in their wake and caught her up in an embrace that Phillip had to look away from, it seemed to be too much of an intimate moment for him to be comfortable watching. Laurens caught his eye and tilted his head to the side and he nodded at the older man, slipping away back to the house that Laurens had built for himself.

"It never gets any easier." Laurens spoke and Phillip blinked once, not realizing that his thoughts could have been that easily read. 

"Will he leave do you think?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps they'll stay on a while. Who is to say, really?" Laurens handed him a mug and Phillip took a long draught of it. Ale, the good kind and one day he'd ask Laurens why he always seemed to have the best ale around.

**  
**1803**

It’s Martha who finds her wandering around, humming as she danced around the walls and there was something about her that reminded her of Alexander and Phillip so she brought her back to the barracks house that George and the collected souls that had gathered around him lived and worked until they felt the urge to pass through. After a cup of tea and some biscuits, she’d gotten a name out of the woman, Rachel. 

However, she wasn’t sure of her hunch until Laurens and Phillip had come into the kitchen, bringing their spoils from the gathering of manna that they’d done that day and Rachel had started something awful seeing Phillip. 

It didn’t take long for them to make sense of her broken English and French and the looks on Phillip’s face...and then also Laurens’ was quite surprising. Rachel would no longer be alone here on this side of things. The former did not surprise her, but the latter did a small bit. Then again Laurens and Alexander had always been close and John had taken Phillip under his wing, almost as if he had been his own son. 

It would work out for the best, she had faith in all of them. 

**1804**

There was a loud crack.

Phillip had been working with Laurens and some of their brethren in chorus practice and it was truly telling because Phillip saw how many of his friends had ducked for cover as they had heard it. 

Suddenly though he wasn’t alone, Grandmother Rachel was on one side of him, Laurens on the other side. Washington, in all his splendor as a General had strode forward, standing in front of all of them and waited. 

There was a terrible silence there, more terrible than any he had heard before now and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t hardly feel anything but his grandmother’s tight grip on his arm and Laurens’ steady presence at his side. 

Then.

Suddenly Laurens is no longer there as Washington reaches out a hand and his father takes it, pulling himself fully on to this side and Phillip’s heart clenches because if his father is here, something horrible has happened. Washington claps him on the shoulder and there’s surprise on his father’s face with whatever Washington has said to him and it’s oddly fascinating to see his father like this. 

Especially when he sees Laurens and the looks on both of their faces makes tears come to his eyes as they embrace. He’s rarely seen his father that caught up in the sheer ecstasy of happiness and Laurens’ face is no different. There’s a lump that’s hard to swallow past in his throat and there’s part of him that wants to turn away to give them time for what is such an intimate moment but the rest of him cannot. That is his father and someone who was good to him and he cannot turn away because part of him needs to know this. 

Needs to see what they were to each other. 

Just then his father meets his gaze and the joy seems to increase and he cannot help but smile back at his father, tipping his head to one side so that his father will see who’s on Phillip’s arm and that is a memory he will forever treasure. He doesn’t remember many stories of his father’s parents from when he was young but he knows that his father never stopped feeling their loss. 

With another hug and a murmured word, his father steps away from Laurens and comes over to them, reaching out to clasp him on the shoulder before drawing him into a tight hug and Phillip feels tears burn again in his eyes because he’d missed this. 

And then as his father lets go and turns to drop to his knees before his mother and Laurens comes back to stand by his shoulder, Phillip thinks that they might be alright after all. 

It’s not a bad end to their story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much all @Kikibug13 fault - and it's still not the fic I actually promised her so there will be at least one more. This one just had to be written first. 
> 
> I haven't posted fic in a long time, but well, Hamilton has eaten me whole, and these stories won't let me be until I put them out there.


End file.
